Love you to death
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: The South Park teens stumble upon a curse which will lead them to face death at the hands of whatever they love most in life. How will they get through it?
1. Halloween: Eric's mistake

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a horror fic. I don't have much experience in this genre and I cannot watch a horror film because of my overactive imagination so I don't really have anything to draw inspiration from. The people on DA liked it though, so I must have done something right eventhough I'm not sure about it myself lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

Wendy let out a loud sigh as she traipsed up the hill with the rest of the group lagging slightly behind as she tried to unjumble her mess of thoughts. Her best friend noticed this and dropped back a little "Hey Wends, what's up?" Bebe asked, pushing a strand of her wavy blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh it's nothing" Wendy stated, switching her gaze to the floor.

"Wendy, I know you" Bebe pointed out, guirking an eyebrow at her troubled friend. "Something is definitely wrong, what is it?"

"It's just... I've been thinking about my future a lot lately" Wendy answered.

Bebe groaned in frustration "This again?" The raven haired girl nodded sheepishly in response. "Wendy, you're gonna be fine. With those brains you can get any job you want."

"Yeah, but it's like... I can see that glass ceiling already" Wendy argued. "I just wanna break through it. I want that more than anything."

Bebe just stared at her as if she was on drugs. "Jesus Wendy you haven't even got a job yet. You haven't even left high school yet. In fact, we're not even in our last year and you're already worried about how far you can get promoted?"

"I have to Bebe" Wendy replied. "We live in a sexist society where women..." Bebe officially zoned out of the conversation as Wendy slipped into another one of her feminist rants.

A little further along in the group, Craig was begginning to regret the decision to let Cartman take them on a trip "Do you even know where you're going lardass?" he questioned.

The brunette, who had lost a bit of weight since his childhood -and unfortunately he knew it- turned to glare at Craig through his honey colored eyes. "Of course I know where we're going traintracks" he retorted, smirking at Craig's reaction to the obvious jab at his braces. "We're almost there."

It had been Cartman's idea to take this little field trip, he said it would be a good way to spend halloween, since it might be their last one together with them going into their last year of high school and all. He hadn't told them where they were going, but Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Wendy and Bebe had all reluctantly agreed to follow, think that as long as they stuck together they would be safe from Cartman's tricks. The group had grown considerably closer since they started high school, mainly due to the fact that there were new kids from the surrounding areas and they easily outnumbered the South Park teens, so they had kind of been forced to stick together. However they now actually enjoyed eachothers company, although none of them were prepared to admit it... except maybe Butters.

"Where the hell are you taking us anyway?" Stan asked.

"Fatass, I swear, if you try anything stupid-"

Cartman cut Kyle's sentence short "Don't worry jew, I'm not up to anything... this time." Then he stopped in his tracks. "We're here."

The teens looked up expectantly, only to have their faces fall again when they saw- "You dragged us out here on halloween -when we could be partying at Token's house- to go to an abandonned old shack in the middle of nowhere?" Clyde questioned.

"And it would have been a killer party as well" Token stated.

"You guys, don't you know what this place is?" Cartman asked as he ran a hand through his thick, glossy, chocolate brown hair. The others responded with a perfectly synchronised head shake "Christ, I swear you guys live under a rock" he mumbled under his breath. "Come inside and I'll tell you."

The gang followed Cartman into the deserted, cobweb covered, wreck of a mansion, most of them knew this was a bad idea already. "Nngh- I d-don't like this" Tweek whimpered. "It's too dark and my coffee is -gah- running low."

This was the moment Cartman chose to switch on a flash light, holding it under his face so that he just appeared from the dark. Tweek almost peed himself, burrying his face into someone's shoulder "Cartman!" Kyle scolded. "You scared Tweek asshole!"

The brunette just ignored this and started speaking "You see guys, this is not an ordinary house, this place used to belong to the town witches" he stated and Craig let out an annoyed sigh when he got a facefull of wild blonde hair as Tweek lept away from Kyle's shoulder and grabbed him instead. "For a few years they lived in peace with the town, they supplied it with medicine and potions. Until one day a three year old boy died, not knowing who to blame the town imediately decided that the three witches were behind it. They hatched a plan to rid themselves of the witches and started to make the very same journey that we just did, climbing the hill in the dead of night, choosing halloween as their night of attack."

"Oh jesus!" Tweek squealed. "Did they kill them?"

"I was getting to that part" the brunette huffed. "The witches were smart and knew of the towns peoples' plan. They gathered right where we're standing now and cast a spell -a curse if you will- over the property. Then they escaped, leaving the town for good."

"What happened to the villagers?" Stan asked, once again Cartman's story telling skills had drawn the others in, making them want to know more.

"Yeah what was the curse?" Token asked.

"Well" Cartman began, pausing to clear his throat. "Over the years the three witches had grown to love the village people-"

"(Heehee village people)" Kenny commented.

"Shut up poor boy I'm trying to tell a story!" Cartman scolded. "Anyway, they had been betrayed by something they loved, therefore they cast a curse that whoever set foot on this property would be murdered by the thing they love the most in life. Rumour has it that the town peoples' ghosts still haunt this building and the curse still lingers to this day."

"What?" Kyle questioned. "That's just ridiculous fatass."

"Carefull Jew, you don't want to anger the cursed house" the brunette warned with a smirk.

"Houses can't kill people and there is no curse or witches" the redhead argued. "You just made this whole thing up to try and scare us all, which it didn't by the way."

"Ok then Kahl if you don't believe me then I'll prove it" Cartman stated. "Evil house, if this is all true then you could at least give us a little light in here."

"You are such a douche Car-" Kyle was cut off as the room was suddenly illuminated and the gang let out a collective gasp. Kyle glared at his chubby friend "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Cartman asked, looking a little shocked himself. "Ok who the hell is doing this? This isn't funny Clyde."

"I'm not doing anything" Clyde explained.

"B-but none of that was true" Cartman stuttered. "My mom told me it was just an urban myth."

Craig looked around the room with a thoughtfull expression. "Wait so if this isn't you... and everything you just said has actually turned out to be true then-"

"OH JESUS!" Tweek interjected. "I'M GONNA DIE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL -GAH!- GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

"Christ! Relax spaz!" Cartman exclaimed. "The curse is only effective on halloween."

"But tonight IS halloween dipshit!" Wendy stated, begginning to panic.

"Yeah, but the door is right there and it's wide o-oh shit" Cartman stated when he saw that the door was now bolted shut. "Ok, don't panic, we just have to wait it out. If we can last until midnight then the curse becomes ineffective and - OWW MOTHER FUCKER!" he cursed as he slammed his own flashlight into his face, jabbing himself in the eye. "What the fuck?" he questioned.

"Stop being a dildo Cartman" Kyle scolded. "I know you're doing this on purpose."

"It wasn't me, I can't control it - OWWW FUCKING SHIT!" he cried out again as his other hand grabbed a fistfull of his hair and tugged on it roughly.

"Hey look" Stan said, pointing at a table in the front hall, where they were stood. "There's a note." He picked up said note and his eyes widdened with panic as they scanned over it.

"What does it say?" Bebe inquired.

Stan cleared his throat and read the note "It says : Well done Eric, you have discovered our secret. Since you were selfish enough to drag all of your friends into a potentially dangerous situation we thought you could have the pleasure of going first. Although all of you have major flaws as you will all soon find out. Tonight you will all face death at the hands of the thing you love the most, however it is not impossible to escape these deaths, just extremely difficult. If any of you are still alive after the clock strikes twelve, you are free to go. Those of you who don't make it will be joining the poor fools before you, who gave in to curiosity... in the afterlife. Good luck, the witches."

"So... what? we're stuck here till midnight?" Wendy questioned.

"Yeah, I guess" he asnwered.

"(What time is it now?)" Kenny asked.

Token looked at his watch "Seven" he replied

"FIVE HOURS!" Tweek asked, tugging on his hair "I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT MAN! IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK?" Cartman yelled out, causing them all to turn around in terror, dreding what they were gonna see. Cartman was desperately trying to drop an iron bar he'd picked up from beside the fireplace "NO! NO! LET THE FUCK GO! YOU ARE MY GODDAMN HANDS AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO-" Cartman let out a deafening scream as he unwillingly stabbed himself in the leg, blood begginning to soak through his trousers.

"CARTMAN WHAT THE HELL?" Wendy yelled.

"Don't you see?" Kyle said in a trance like state, the others all turned their heads to look at him. "Killed by the thing you love the most" he repeated. "Cartman loves himself the most, more than anything, even quadruple stuffed Oreos." He turned to look at the brunette with a blank expression "You're killing yourself Cartman."

"Wow" Craig said, slightly stunned. "You're in love with yourself?... that's... extremely pathetic."

"SHUT UP DICKHOLE! I'M NOT GONNA DIE!" the brunette snapped. Unfortunately his hands had other ideas, grabbing the iron bar that was now potruding from his leg and dragging it upwards, tearing his flesh and causing the thick, crimson liquid to flow more freely, creating a pool on the ancient looking carpet. His leg started to shake uncontrolably before it gave way -no longer able to support his weight- and he dropped to the floor "HELP ME ASSHOLES!"

"Why should we?" Clyde asked. "We're all gonna die because of you."

"JUST HELP!" Cartman shouted before punching himself in the nose a couple of times, a loud snapping noise echoed through the room and the others winced as blood poured out of his nose as well as his mangled "Please" he choked out as the blood dripped into his mouth.

Wendy attempted to step forwards, actually wanting to help the boy. However panic shook through her body when she realised her feet were glued to the spot and she was unable to move. "I can't move."

"I'm stuck too" Token stated.

"(All of us are)" Kenny added. "(We can't help you.)"

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" the brown haired teen asked.

"Maybe you could try not loving yourself" Bebe offered.

"Uh, Bebe. You know that's imposible... right?" Cartman retorted as he grabbed a metal door stop and started smashing it against his skull, causing an actual dent to form. He dragged himself upright and reluctantly hobbled toward a giant mirror "DON'T YOU DARE!" he scolded his hand as it pulled back, ready to punch. "YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORI-"

he let out a loud gasp as the mirror shattered around his hand, shards falling to the floor around him. He bent down to pick up one of the shards with his good hand, pain searing throught it as the glass sliced into his palm. "No" he gasped as his neck tilted to give his hand better access.

"I can't watch!" Wendy exclaimed, covering her violet eyes with her perfectly manicured hands.

"I don't want to die" was all that Cartman managed to sob, before he jabbed the glass into his neck and pulled it across, his golden eyes rolling back in his head as he slit his own throat. A river of thick, scarlet liquid oozed from his neck as he took his last shuddering breath and dropped limply to the floor.

The teens were released from their hold and rushed forwards, tears pouring from their eyes, gathering around the now lifeless body of their -kind of- friend. "That's it" Clyde sobbed, the only boy who was actually crying. "It's all over, we're all dead."

Tweek was wrestling with the front door in the backround "Jesus! I can't open it! It's completely sealed!"

Kyle took a few deep breaths to compose himself, slipping into his role as the smart one "Ok, don't panic. We just need to find a way out, there has to be a back door or a window or something."

"Yeah" Stan agreed, taking on his role as leader. "Ok here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna split up into pairs and search for a way out. Wendy, you go with Bebe, check the back rooms." Wendy nodded and linked arms with her blonde friend. "Kenny and Butters you can search upstairs."

"Yes sir" Butters replied obediently.

"Let's see... um Clyde and Token... Kitchen." He turned to look at the last two "Craig and Tweek you can stay here and keep watch, if anything happens just shout ok?"

"Whatever" Craig shrugged.

"Kyle and I will help Butters and Kenny with the upstairs, we'll all meet back here in about... thirty minutes" he instructed before they all set off.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. The glass ceiling: Wendy

Wendy and Bebe stayed close -their arms still linked- as they edged their way into the back rooms of the house, their amber and violet eyes peering around tentatively to check that there's no potential danger. Both of them were in a state of sheer panic, but trying to put on a brave face to prove that they were just as capable of handling this situation as the boys. "Hey Wendy?" Bebe said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Wendy replied as she attempted to wipe the mascara trails from her face with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry" the blonde stated comfortingly.

"What for?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Well, I know you had a history with Cartman" Bebe answered. "I know it was way back in elementary school and only lasted a couple of days, but feelings are feelings" she shrugged.

Wendy let her head rest breifly on her friend's shoulder "Thanks, I guess." Then she sucked it up and moved away from Bebe to investigate the room "Wow" she commented. "This place is prehistoric!" she added, lifting a book off the pile of clutter that seemed to line the walls and running a perfectly maintained fingertip through the dust. "Even the cobwebs have cobwebs on them."

Bebe didn't seem to be listening, she stayed rooted to the spot, staring into space from the doorway "Wendy?" she questioned, causing the raven haired girl's attention to switch to her. Bebe looked down at her feet and tried -unsuccessfully- to fight back a sob "We're gonna die here aren't we?"

Wendy let out a sigh and crossed the room, placing her hands on Bebe's shoulders "Bebe look at me" she instructed. The blonde reluctantly looked up and purple locked with light brown as she was forced to look straight into her best friend's eyes "We will find a way out of here, I promise" Wendy stated with as much certainty in her voice as she could gather. "You just have to stay positive ok?" Bebe nodded, causing her blonde, cascading waves to bob up and down slightly with the head movement. "Good. Now stop moping around and help me."

The two girls began to search the walls for any sign of a door or window, moving all kinds of junk out of their way as they went. "I think this might have been their storage room" Bebe stated.

Wendy shot a weird look at Bebe over her shoulder "Ya think?"

Bebe ignored her comment, only speaking again about five minutes later "Oh. My. God" she called out. "They really were witches."

"How did you figure that one out?" Wendy asked, emerging from a pile of ornaments and approaching the opposite side of the room where Bebe stood.

The blonde raised a glossy red -she painted it to match her top- finger nail and pointed at yet another pile of junk. Wendy followed the direction Bebe was pointing in and her eyes finally rested on a midnight black coloured object. On closer inspection the raven haired girl realised that it was a cauldron "Is that an actual cauldron?" Wendy asked, Bebe nodded in response. "Cartman doesn't even know how right he was." Then her eyes settled on the carpet for a moment, before lighting up with hope "Hey Bebe, look at the floor."

Bebe glanced downwards "I don't see anything."

"Ok, see how the rectangular shape were stood in is lighter than the rest?" Wendy questioned.

"Yeah, I guess" the blonde shrugged.

"That light must be coming from somewhere right?" Wendy inquired. "So if we look up my theory is-"

"There's a window!" Bebe finished Wendy's sentence for her and both girls looked up, squealing in delight when they saw the old skylight above them. They were in luck, not only was there a window, but the window was also jambed open from where the frame had rusted and aged over the years. "We're getting out of here" Bebe beamed.

"Find a chair and help me up" Wendy instructed.

"Ok" Bebe sighed, letting Wendy be in charge once again. She found an old, dusty chair and pressed down on it to see if it would take her weight, when she discovered that it was steady enough and not likely to collapse she dragged it under the window and removed her stilleto heeled boots. Placing one foot on the chair she used her friends shoulder for support as she pulled her other leg up and regained her balance. "Ready?" she asked her raven haired friend, offering her hand to the other girl.

"Ready" Wendy nodded, grabbing hold of Bebe's hand and being pulled up onto the chair beside her. Bebe turned around and crouched slightly so that Wendy could climb onto her back, once Wendy was on her back she started to climb in order to sit on her shoulders.

"Owww! Wendy!" Bebe scolded when Wendy had to grab her hair in order to keep her balance. "Be carefull would ya?"

"Sorry" Wendy mumbled sheepishly. Once the black haired teen was successfully sitting on her friends shoulders, she began to reach towards the edge of the window. Her fingertips grazed against the old, rusty, metal frame, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"Got it?" Bebe asked, tilting her head to look up at the window.

"Almost" Wendy replied, straining to reach. "Could you like... I dunno... stand on your tiptoes or something?"

"I'll try" Bebe answered. "But I don't want to lose my balance." Bebe tentatively raised the heels of her feet off the chair and Wendy took her chance, firmly curling her fingers around the frame.

"I got it!" Wendy beamed, starting to pull herself upwards as Bebe pushed her. Soon she was feeling the cold mountain air as she lay across the roof, her legs still dangling inside as she caught her breath.

"Hey Wendy?" Bebe called up, still standing on the chair. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired" Wendy shouted backdown.

"I guess you proved that you can break through that glass ceiling huh?" Bebe grinned.

However Wendy wasn't listening, her violet orbs had caught sight of a piece of paper, which had been neatly tucked under the edge of a roof tile. She reached out and freed it, unfolding it and letting her eyes scan over the page.

"Wendy?" Bebe called, starting to feel a little bit anxious. "What is it?"

"It's another note" Wendy replied. "It says: Miss Testaburger, once again it seems that you have managed to manipulate the situation to your advantage. That's one of your best qualities... and one of your worst. You don't seem to take others into consideration before you act, you'll just do anything to make sure you reach the top. Winning is what you love most in life Wendy Testaburger, but this time it will be you're downfall." Wendy paused to think about it "I don't get it."

Bebe, however, totally understood it "Wendy! Get down from there NOW!" she yelled.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"JUST GET THE FUCK DOWN!" the blonde screamed before leaping off the chair and grabbing Wendy's legs, attempting to pull her back through the window. She shut her eyes tighly as she heard the loud screech and eardrum shattering bang of the window slaming shut. Both girls were sent tumbling towards the ground and Bebe winced when she landed on her back against the cold, solid ground. She kept her eyes firmly shut as she struggled to control her breathing, her grip on Wendy's legs refusing to loosen.

"Oh my god" she panted. "That was way too close huh Wendy?"

When no response came she spoke again "Wendy?" There was still no response and Bebe almost jumped out of her skin when she felt something warm and wet drip onto her forehead and stream down her face. "What the fuck?" she questioned, slowly and wearily letting her eyes flutter open. As soon as she'd done this her whole body froze in shock and absolute terror.

She had been too late pulling the raven haired girl back through the window, all she could do now was lie there, frozen in fear, as her best friend forever's blood leaked through the glass of the window above her. She was clutching the bottom half of Wendy's body, her face level with the torn flesh around her waist. The red, viscous liquid dripped from the severed skin and muscle, landing on Bebe's drained cheeks and standing out agaist her now pale skin. Above her, on the other side of the window lay the rest of the black haired girl's body, leaning against the cold thick glass. Bebe had been two late, the rusty, sharp frame combined with the weight of the glass had sliced Wendy's body clean in half.

The blonde didn't even realise that the peircing ringing noise in her ears was her own scream until her throat started to ache, even then she couldn't stop, she kept on screaming until her whole thoat felt like it was being torn apart. Tears poured out of her eyes, mixing with the blood to create a morbidly interesting mix of crystal and ruby.

"What the hell is all that screaming abou-" Craig's sentence was cut short as he reached the doorway and saw the horrific scene in front of him. He froze, went completely still just like Bebe had, not knowing what to do. Until he heard fantic footsteps behind him.

"Oh jesus! Is everything ok?" Tweek's voice came from the hallway.

"Tweek, stay back" Craig instructed. "You do not wanna see this."

"I tried to help" Bebe choked out. "I tried to pull her back in... I told her to get back in here... she didn't listen... it happened to fast... and now she's-" Bebe's sentence was cut short with a loud sob as she lost control and the tears started falling more freely.

"Ok..." Craig replied, totally shocked and not even knowing where to start "...um... could you let go of Wendy's legs?" Bebe shook her head furiously. "Ok, Tweek go get Token and Clyde." He slowly approached the blonde girl, trying desperately not to throw up as the metalic scent reached his nose. "Ok... uh" Craig said as he tried to yank Bebe's arms from around Wendy's legs.

"Would you stop saying ok?" Bebe snapped. "It's anything but ok! My best friend in the whole fucking world just died asshole! How would you feel if Tweek was the one who'd been cut in half like he was nothing but a piece of meat?" Craig ignored her rants as he forced Wendy's waist away from Bebe's iron grip, wincing as her insides made a squelching noice and a river of blood poured out onto his hands. "STOP TOUCHING HER!" Bebe shouted at him, trying to grab hold of Wendy's blood soaked yellow jeans.

"No offense" Craig said as he placed the bottom half of Wendy's body on the ground. "But I'm not exactly sure that... it... counts as a her anymore." He went to offer Bebe some help getting up, but she lunged herself at him instead, flinging her fist around as tears of fury burned her eyes. Even after a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, successfully holding her back, she refused to calm down.

She turned in Clyde's grip hitting him continuously in the chest, although her punches really weren't causing much damage. "Let me go! Let go of me! I want to get out of here!" she yelled furiously. Once she had grown tired from the punching she collapsed in Clyde's arms, burrying her face into his red jacket and crying her heart out. Clyde tightened his grip on her and rested his chin on top of her head, letting a few tears of his own escape at the sight of his girlfriend being so upset. "She promised" Bebe sobbed, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt as she shook violently in his arms. "She promised me that we would get out of here."

"We will" Clyde stated in a determined voice. "We will get out of here."

They all silently prayed that Clyde was right, because at that moment it was starting to look less and less like the night was going to end well.


	3. Overactive Imagination: Butters

After Wendy's death the gang had been sort of rounded up in the front hall again to discuss what they would do next. "Ok, so this obviously isn't going to work if we split up," Kyle stated, pacing in the centre of the room.

Clyde, who was still trying to calm down his hysterical, blonde girlfriend spoke up "Then what should we do?"

"We need to stick together and wait it out," Stan instructed. "We can't afford to lose anyone else and any way out could just be another trick."

"But this house man! This curse! It's clever! It knows -nngh- what we're thinking or planning and how to find a way around it!" Tweek ranted. "Just face it man, we're all gonna die!"

"That's not true Tweek," Craig stepped in, taking his role as the only person in the group who could calm the paranoid blonde. "There's nine of us, it took half an hour for the curse to take Wendy and that was because she wasn't looking out for the signs, there's allways something. Trust me, I know how these things work, horror movies are the only thing I ever watch... along with red racer."

"Wait," Kyle said. "Nine of us, but there's only... where are Kenny and Butters?"

Token's eyes widdened with realisation "They're still upstairs."

...

"Hey Kenny I think I found a window in here!" the little blonde called as he struggled with the latch. "Oh hamburgers, it won't open," he mumbled to himself. Kenny and Butters had decided to split up again once they got upstairs, Kenny had taken the rooms on the left and Butters had taken the right, although Butters hadn't heard anything from the taller blonde for a good few minutes.

He continued to stare at the clouded, dusty glass, not caring if he couldn't see through it. Butters had spent the majority of his childhood staring out of windows, whether it was the school windows whenever class got too dull for him, or his bedroom window everytime he got grounded. He didn't have an obsession with them, but the small blonde was a daydreamer, always reaching for unrealistic goals and spending more time with imaginary friends than real ones.

"Need some help with that?" a familiar, musical voice purred playfully before letting out a girly giggle. Butters whipped around, expecting to see some sort of monster, but he was instead releived to see the friendly, bright, turquoise eyes smiling back at him from beneath dazzlingly thick black eyelashes.

"Oh h-hey there Marjorine," Butters smiled. The girl flicked one of her golden blonde, waist length ponytails back with a perfectly manicured hand before skipping playfully towards her creator, the skirt of her blizzard white minidress swaying with the movement.

See, the problem with Butters going into his dreamland was that it slowly became more and more of a necesity for the lonely blonde. He quickly became dependant on each of his alter egos and they went from being personas that he took on when it was needed to constant best friends. At the age of twelve Butters was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder and after months of therapy Butters was finally cured... of Professor Chaos. The doctors failed, however, to find Marjorine and Butters had counted himself lucky for that everyday since. The blonde saw nothing wrong with the fact that this girl wasn't real, he was just desperate not to be alone.

Marjorine was the perfect best friend, mainly because she could never leave him, even if she wanted to. "You know..." Marjorine smiled, showing off her pearly, super straight, white teeth "...if you keep letting your mind drift away like that, you'll loose it forever one day."

"Aww, I was just wondering where Kenny is that's all," the blonde replied absent mindedly.

"Oh," Marjorine's smile was abruptly wiped from her full, rose pink lips.

"W-what is it Marjorine?" Butters asked, his own smile melting into an expression of concern.

The blonde mirage twidled a faultlessly straight lock of hair between her thin, long fingers "Well, I know where he is," she mumbled. "But you won't like it."

"Why?" Butters questioned. "What's going on Marjorine?"

"C'mon, I'll show you," she stated, slipping a soft, reassuring hand into Butters' sweaty -from worry and stress- one. She led him across the landing before stopping in the doorway and turning "Are you sure you want to see this?" she asked, her turquoise orbs sparkling with concern.

"Yeah, I need to know what's going on Marjorine," the child-like blonde frowned. "I hate it when everyone keeps me in the dark because they think I'm too young to handle the truth," he let out a huff. "Well I'm the same age as everyone else here and I demand to know what happened."

Marjorine frowned softly before slowly stepping out of the way to reveal a sight that Butters wishes he never saw. The other blonde male was now lying lifeless on the ground, his pupils huge with panic and his pale fingers curled around the neck of his hoodie. Butters slowy walked forwards, dropping to his knees next to the corpse of probably the only real person who was ever friendly towards him. His eyes landed on a piece of paper at Kenny's side and he picked it up turning it over to reveal the words: NO MORE HIDING BEHIND THAT HOOD.

Marjorine let out a loud sigh and placed a comforting hand on her creator's shoulder "He couldn't remove it in time," she explained. "He was smothered by his own hoodie."

"That's terrible," Butters sobbed.

"It's not all I'm afraid, come with me." Butters soon found himself being led back into the first room he searched, Marjorine pulled him towards the old clouded window, wiping her hand across the glass. This revealed the top half of Wendy Testaburger's body lying across the roof below.

Butters let out a shocked gasp and stumbled backwards, landing in a sitting position on the old, patchy carpet. He then proceeded to cry silent tears as his brain caught up with what was going on. Marjorine sunk to the floor beside him, wrapping her tiny, femenine arms around his waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. After a while Butters struggled to find his voice "We may not have been that close," he sniffed. "and they may not have been very nice to me... but they were my friends Marjorine. They were my friends and now they're gone."

The blonde girl ran a hand through Butters hair "Shhhhh," she soothed. "It's ok, you don't need them... you have me."

There was something slightly odd about the way she'd said that last part, but Butters brushed it off. "Yeah I guess so," he smiled weakly.

"Do you like me Butters?" Marjorine asked out of the blue.

It took the small, blonde boy by surprise, but he nodded and answered "Of course I do Marjorine, I created you. Why? Don't you like me?"

"Well, yeah, but I kind of..." the blonde girl trailed off.

"Kind of what?" Butters pressed, curious to know.

"I love you Butters" she blushed.

"Oh, well I love you too Marjorine," the blonde boy grinned innocently.

"Really?" Marjorine asked happily.

"Why of course I do! I love you more than anything! you're my best friend in the whole world!" the male teen exclaimed.

"Good answer," Marjorine purred, and with that her expression darkened. A malicious grin crossed her face and a spark flickered behind her beautiful eyes. "I have something for you Butters," she stated in a sing-song voice. She handed Butters a heart shaped piece of paper "But you have to read this first."

Butters held the note near his face and let his baby blue eyes scan over the intricate, swirly, pink writing of his imaginary friend. He blinked in confusion when he read the exact words Marjorine had used earlier, quoted on the paper: 'If you keep letting your mind drift away like that, you'll loose it forever one day.'

"Marjorine I don't under-" Butters was cut off as Marjorine's rose pink lips crashed against his. He knew it was weird, but he couldn't help kissing back, she was very pretty after all. He soon found himself lying back against the carpet, her crawling on top of him. His head was spinning with excitement at the strange new feeling of a girl willingly kissing him, he didn't even notice Marjorine removing the middle bow from her forehead and placing the green, silk ribbon around his neck until she tightened it, effectively blocking the air from his lungs.

Butters choked slightly, looking up at Marjorine with questioning eyes "I'm sorry Butters, but if I'm gonna help your friends I need to get rid of any obstacles, and right now you're my biggest obstacle. Don't panic ok? It will be just like going to sleep... only this time you get to sleep forever, like one big, endless dream. "

By then Butters' eyes were screaming at her as he didn't have enough strength to speak, he gasped and Marjorine took the opportunity to pull the ribbon even tighter. Butters was starting to feel lightheaded and blackness creeped in around the edges of his vision, he struggled to try and scream, desperate to alert his friends to what was going on above them, but all that came out was a pathetic sob. "Don't worry Butters," Marjorine soothed. "I promise that I'll make this as quick and painless as possible. All you have to do is relax... do you trust me Butters?"

The small blonde boy nodded, tears streaming down his face as he decided to give up, letting the blackness slowly take over. Marjorine continued to tighten the ribbon with each weak breath Butters took, a mischeivous grin etched across her pretty face as she carried out the horrific task of murdering the very person who gave her life.

When she was certain that the boy was experiencing his last few minutes of life she placed a motherly kiss on his forehead, she leaned down so that her lips caressed his ear and whispered "Goodnight Buttercup, sweet dreams."

Then Butters took his last, shuddering breath as he drifted away to the sound of Marjorine's musical, child-like giggle.


	4. Killer Heels: Bebe and Marjorine

"Ok," Craig said, taking charge of the situation with his knowledge of horror. "Before we can even think about leaving this room you need to know what to look out for," he paused to think, not used to being the speaker of the group.

Token took this as an opportunity to speak "What about the notes? They're a fair warning aren't they?"

"The notes would be good enough," Craig aswered. "If they were easier to figure out and appeared within a decent amount of time before the curse takes effect, instead of appearing just before the victim is claimed and not giving them enough time to figure it out." The others nodded in agreement "We need to figure out what everyone loves the most now so you all know what to avoid."

"But I don't know what I love most," Bebe stated, finally calm enough to join in with the conversation.

"Your dad's credit card," Kyle scoffed.

This earned a glare from the blonde "Are you trying to say I'm shallow?"

"I never used those exact words," Kyle retorted. "You came to that conclusion all on your own."

"Hey, I'll have you know that just because I li-"

"Guys!" Stan interrupted. "We need to focus, now is not the time for arguements."

"So none of you can actually figure out what you love most?" Craig asked.

"It's not that simple Craig!" Stan snapped. "If you thinks so easy then try it. Go on, tell us what you love the most."

Craig thought about it for a few minutes, then let out a loud, frustrated sigh "Ok, let's just go get Kenny and Butters, but keep a fucking eye out because I'm not hauling anymore bodies into the closet tonight."

Bebe winced as they began to trudge up the staircase "Does he have to be so blunt about it?" she whispered to Clyde.

The brunet smiled weakly and wrapped an arm around Bebe's waist, pulling her closer to him for comfort "That's just how Craig is babe... he's an asshole."

Meanwhile Marjorine had devised a perfect plan, no way was she gonna let the curse have all the fun. Butters had kept her isolated for way too long, living a sheltered life inside his mind, she was bored of being the nice girl and now he wasn't around to hold her back. Slipping the ribbon she'd used to kill Butters back into her hair, she forced a few fake tears out before taking a deep breath and yelling "HELP!...OH MY GOD! IS ANYONE THERE? PLEASE HELP!"

"Who the hell is that?" Token asked. "We didn't bring another girl with us... did we?"

The group shared a worried glance, before sprinting towards the voice. By the time they reached the bedroom Marjorine was curled up in the corner, in floods of tears. "Oh my God!" she squealed as she shook violently. "I'm so glad you're here, I have no idea what's going on. My friends brought me here as a halloween surprise and now... now... I'm th-the only one left," she let out a loud sob."I came in here to hide and then...that boy came in here...a-and oh my God I was so scared."

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed at the sight of Butters' body.

"Holy shit that's Butters!" Stan exclaimed.

"What happened to him?" Craig asked, shooting Marjorine a suspicious look. "Why is there a red mark around his neck?"

"Some other boy followed him in here...I tried to warn him, but it was too late...he...he strangled him," she explained, it was the perfect excuse, she knew Butters was very fond of Kenny -in a brotherly sort of way- and Kenny wasn't there to deny it so they would have no choice but to believe her. She only hoped they didn't recognise her from when they were kids and Butters had to dress up as her.

"Oh my God... Kenny killed Butters?" Stan questioned.

Kyle shook his head "No, I'm not doing it... this is not funny." Stan shot Kyle a don't-leave-me-hanging-here look and the redhead sighed "Fine... he's a bastard."

"Wait," Clyde said. "So where is Kenny?"

"He went that way," Marjorine stated, lifting a shaky finger to point towards where she knew Kenny's body was.

Craig ran out of the room and Kyle walked over to where Marjorine was sitting offering her a hand. Marjorine took Kyle's hand and let him pull her to her feet "You'll be ok," he promised. "Just stick with us. We're gonna wait it out until midnight."

'Not if I can help it' Marjorine thought, she put on a gratefull smile "Ok, thanks," she mumbled.

Craig re-entered the room, his face now drained of colour, eventhough he showed no sign of any negative emotions "Kenny's dead," he stated. "Apparently he was smothered by his own hoodie," he added, passing the note around.

"Oh my God Kenny's parka killed him!" Stan gasped, glancing expectantly at Kyle.

Kyle rolled his eyes "It's a bastard," he responded through gritted teeth.

"Ok," Craig sighed. "Here's what we're gonna do... Clyde and Token can help me with Butters-"

"Dude, he's not that heavy," Clyde pointed out.

"Dude, we gotta get him down that steep ass staircase," Craig retorted.

"Oh," Clyde replied. "Ok"

"Stan, Kyle and Tweek, you can take Kenny," Craig instructed. "Bebe and- sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Sarah," Marjorine blurted the first name that came to mind.

"Ok, Bebe and Sarah you might wanna wait here, it could get ugly."

"Ok," Marjorine nodded.

"Wait," Bebe called. "I really don't feel good about this I mean what if somethi-"

Clyde cut her of "Shhhhh," he soothed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "It will only take five minutes. I promise we'll all come back alive."

"Ok," Bebe nodded reluctantly, 'the last time someone promised her something they got sliced in half' she thought, but she kept it to herself as the boys left the room, carrying Butters' now lifeless body.

An awkward silence followed between the two girls, although Marjorine was just planning out her next move, all she needed was for Bebe to remove her attention from her for a split second. "Hey, do I know you?" Bebe suddenly asked. "You look familiar."

Marjorine shook her head "I'm from Middle Park."

Bebe gazed more closely at her "I have definitely seen you before."

Marjorine struggled to keep her cool "Well, I don't know you so..."

"Sorry," Bebe smilled. "You're probably right... it's just, I used to know someone who wore bows like that," she stated. "I think her name was Marjorine."

Marjorine froze, she had to act fast now, before the dumb blonde put two and two together. She saw the perfect opening when Bebe looked down and took a deep shaky breath "Oh god, it's a note," the tall blonde said. She reached down and picked it up, her shaky hands causing it to quiver. Marjorine had wanted to plan this, but looking around she finally settled on using the pointiest object she could find. Sighing, the shorter blonde kicked off her plain, black heels and picked up one of them, slowly advancing towards Bebe while her back was still turned.

"Bebe Stephens: You are materialistic... what the hell does that mean?" Bebe questioned as she read aloud, turns out she got her brains from her mom, along with two other things. "...You care more about the things you can buy in a store than the people in your life... oh, well then why didn't they just say that in the first place?" she mumbled before continuing, not noticing the other girl closing in on her. "You were even prepared to shoot your best friend over a pair of 'cute shoes' once. Your materialistic nature is your biggest flaw, and it will be the end of you."

"Huh," Marjorine said, tightening her grip on the shoe and raising it above the other blonde's head. "That's ironic," and before Bebe even had time to react she slamed the five inch heel into the back of her pretty, blonde head, sending her stumbling out into the hallway.

Bebe cried out in agony as she fell to her knees, her hand flying up to find blood seeping through her wavy, golden hair. "Marjorine," she choked out, blood trickling out of her full, red lips and staining the floor beneath her, but at the same time giving her an idea. She dipped her perfectly manicured fingers into the thick, red liquid and began tracing out letters on the light, wodden flooring.

"Good guess," Marjorine growled, crashing the heel against Bebe's skull once more, this time with enough force to knock the girl down. However Bebe was determined, she had to do this, she hauled herself up, her head burning feircely and continued to write, the extra blood only making her task easier. "Awww, are you writing a last message to your pathetic little boyfriend?"

"You're...a... bitch Marjorine," Bebe said between gasps for air. "And... those shoes...are ugly." Bebe chuckled breathily as she reached the end of her message "Good luck... explaining this one," she panted.

"Oh don't worry about me darling," Marjorine replied in a way-too-sweet voice. "You're the one who's going to Hell."

Bebe smiled a weak, toothy grin, her teeth drenched with blood "I'll see you there... later then," she responded before Marjorine sent one last, fatal blow to her head, red splatters now staining her once snow coloured dress.

"I highly doubt that," Marjorine stated, throwing her shoe to the ground and walking back to the bedroom, placing the other one back on her foot, she then hobbled out onto the landing to meet the stunned faces of the boys. "She said she wanted to check my shoe size," the blonde sobbed again, putting on more fake tears. "Then she just started... attacking herself, it was awfull."

"We know who you are Marjorine, drop the act," Clyde growled through gritted teeth, pointing at her name, which was scrawled across the floor in Bebe's blood as tears of absolute fury streamed down his face.

"Oh boo hoo, so I killed your girlfriend," Marjorine retorted, dropping the act. "She didn't love you anyway, she only loved material possesions... according to this," she held up a note.

"You killed Butters as well didn't you?" Stan inquired.

"Kenny wasn't a bastard," Kyle stated, causing Stan to shoot him a now's-not-the-time-for-that look, Kyle just glared frustratedly in response.

"What do you idiots expect?" Marjorine asked. "All these years he's kept me trapped in his stupid, naive, little mind. Now I'm finally free."

"But don't you get it?" Kyle explained. "Butters mind was where you existed, you can't exist without him and you just got rid of him... so technically, you aren't gonna be here much longer."

"W-what?" Marjorine asked, her eyes widdening as the fingers on her right hand began to dissapear, dissolving pixel by pixel like she was just an image on a computer screen. "What's ha-happening to me?" she lifted her hand to her face, gasping as it vanished down to her wrist.

"You can't live without Butters' imagination, and you killed that when you killed him," Kyle clarified.

"No!" Marjorine yelled as her other arm began to de-materialize. "No, I can't die! I can't! How come I lived this long if I can't survive without him?"

"I can answer that one," Token stated. "The brain doesn't die straight away, it can take up until the next day to completely shut down."

"But," Marjorine argued, her arms completely gone and her legs now starting to fade. "But I can't die, I just began to live!"

"Yes you can Marjorine, and it's because..." Craig started, holding up a note so Marjorine could see it and reciting the words he'd memorised from seeing it earlier "...Butters loves you.

With that Marjorine let out a last, pathetic sob before vanishing completely, leaving nothing but thin air in her place. "Where did you -nngh- get that?" Tweek asked.

"Found it earlier," Craig shrugged, tossing the note aside and rolling his eyes when Clyde ran to Bebe's side. "It didn't make sense so I thought I'd hang onto it just in case it meant something."

Token sighed sorrowfully, grabbing the others' attention "And then there were six..."


	5. Mirror image

"Ugh!" Craig exclaimed as they opened the 'storage' closet. "Someone reeks like when I used to forget to clean Stripes' cage."

"That would be Cartman," Kyle responded. "And that's his natural scent, he smelled that bad anyways."

"Nngh- d-don't speak ill of the dead!" Tweek shreiked, his long, thin fingers flying up to tangle themselves in his wild blond locks. "They could come back as zombies and -gah- eat your brains man!"

"To be honest Tweek," Token sighed. "That would probably be an easier way to go than anything this house has in store. If there was a zombie option I would take it, quicker and less gruesome."

"What time is it?" Craig asked, ignoring all of their comments and instead doing something he usually hated doing: focusing on the rules.

"Ten," Token answered without missing a beat.

"How do you know?" Stan asked, quirking a brow. Token held out his hand revealing the brand new, touch screen cell phone, which his parents had bought him the previous week. "You've had a phone this whole time?" the raven haired boy questioned. "And you never told us?"

"We could have called for help!" Kyle jumped in. "We could have been out of here by now!"

"No we couldn't," Token sighed. "I tried to make a call, there's no signal anywhere in this death trap."

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek yelled. "We're gonna end up like the others! Th-there's still another two hours! Nngh- I'm next! I'm next, I can sense it! I don't even know how I've made it this far! I'M AN EASY TARGET! TOO. MUCH. PRESSUREEE!"

"TWEEK!" Craig shouted, stoping the blond in his tracks. "Calm -the fuck- down. Now I'm not gonna say that none of us are gonna die because that would most likely be a false promise, but there are six of us, you have a one in six chance of being next-"

"What kind of a pep talk is that?" Kyle interrupted. "Now I feel paranoid too!"

"It was the truth," Craig shrugged. "Deal with it."

"I'd like to think I'm gonna keep my life tonight if you don't mind," Stan argued.

"You can keep on jinxing yourself with lines like that, or you can be on your guard, expect the worst and hopefully avoid it," Craig pointed out.

"That's your plan?" Token asked. "Oh God, we're all doomed."

"Craig stop being an asshole!" Kyle snapped. "I'm fed up with your negative attitude! This is just like Peru!"

"Only none of us died in Peru," Craig deadpanned.

"That's it!" Kyle stated, turning away from the teen with midnight hair. "I'm done with listening to someone who has no hope about our situation."

"You can shut me out, but I have a hunch about who's next and if I'm right then I get to say I told you so," Craig suddenly blurted, causing the redheads attention to instantly snap back to him. "No, I don't think it's you," Craig answered before Kyle could even voice his opinion.

"That's sick dude! Gambling with someone elses live like that!" Stan said, folding his arms. "Who is it though?" he mumbled quietly. "It's Tweek isn't it?"

"OH GOD! IS IT M-ME CRAIG?" Tweek gasped.

Craig rolled his eyes "Thanks for that Stan, and no, it's not Tweek," he paused, wondering if he should voice his thoughts or leave the situation well enough alone. "If this thing is following the path I think it is, then the next person to be challenged should be-"

"Hey guys... is it true what Marjorine said?" Clyde interjected. "That Bebe didn't really love me?" While the boys had been arguing Clyde had strayed away from the group in order to stare blankly into the floor length mirror across the hall. Marjorine's revelation had been toubling him for a while now, but not in the way most people would be troubled. Clyde was not upset that the blond girl hadn't loved him... he was confused. "I know she liked buying things, but could she really have liked that more than me. I mean, I'm pretty good looking... aren't I? The girls did vote me the cutest guy... didn't they?"

"Oh God, now is so not a good time to tell you this with your girlfriend being dead and all," Stan sighed. "The list was a lie Clyde, the girls just wanted shoes. We didn't tell you before because..."

"Because you seemed so happy," Kyle cut in.

"And confident," Token added.

"You mean full of himself," Craig argued.

"What? I'm not the best looking?" Clyde inquired, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "But... but... what?" Over the years Clyde had become obsessive about his looks, continuing to get by on the fact that he was 'voted' cutest boy in the class when they were nine. So when the others finally told him the truth it was no surprise that he overreacted a little "You're lying!" he shouted, punching the wall and causing the mirror to shake dangerously.

Kyle's eyes widdened "Clyde? I don't think you should-"

"You're all just jealous that I'm better looking than you and have a super hot girlfriend!" Clyde yelled.

"Had," Token pointed out "You had a super hot girlfriend. You used the present tense when you should have used the pas-"

"I don't care about fucking grammar!" Clyde screamed furiously, punching the wall a second time, the mirror shook violently once more, edging closer towards falling. Clyde finally noticed, gasping and closing his eyes. When nothing happened he slowly let his chocolate brown orbs open again, breathing a sigh of relief and turning to face his friends. "That was clo-"

But fate didn't plan on being kind to anyone that night. As soon as the brunette's back was turned the mirror came crashing down on him and all the others had time to do was wince as the eardrum shattering smash echoed throughout the house. They kept their eyes shut tight, not wanting to see Clyde's corpse until they absolutely had to, but one groan of "Ugh, could someone get this thing off of me? It's kind of heavy," caused them all to abruptly open their eyes again.

The fact that Clyde was still alive was confusing to say the least. Yet there he was, seemingly fine, aside from the fact that he was now trapped under the mirror. "Huh," Craig stated. "Maybe I was wrong."

This caused Kyle to roll his eyes "Ya think?"

"I have to admit this throws my whole theory out of wack," the raven haired boy mused. "He was showing all of the signs: insecurity, uncontrollable anger, personality flaws-"

"Guys?" Clyde interjected, his tone slightly annoyed. "Could you discuss this later? When I'm not pinned to the carpet by a layer of glass maybe?"

The boys advanced towards Clyde, Token halting when he heard his ringtone. "Answer it!" the others chorused.

Token nodded and quickly pulled out his cell phone once more, not hesitating to press the answer button. "Hello," he greeted hopefully.

"We know who you are Token," an eerie, female voice replied. "We've been watching you very closely."

"Who is this?" the teen asked wearily, crossing into the next room so that he could continue the conversation out of the rest of the group's earshot.

Instead of answering his question the voice continued "In the past few years you've become extremely attatched to technology. We would even go as far as saying you prefer to live in the virtual world than reality. It's not a good thing to distance yourself from those around you. Just because you have the money necessary to supply faster internet and the latest phones or consoles doesn't mean you need to ignore your friends and family and isolate yourself from society. Do you know what the problem with being isolated is Token?"

"No," Token answered, horrified at what he was listening to, but too entranced to end the conversation. "What is it?"

"Nobody n-"

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation, it had been interupted by a loud cry of "FUCK!" from the other room. When he turned back to the phone to find that it was now just white noise on the other end.

"Hello?" Token said, beginning to search for an area of the room with better signal.

...

"FUCK!" Clyde cried out before the guys had even touched the mirror.

"OH JESUS!" Tweek yelled. "W-what is it? What's -nngh- wrong Clyde?"

Clyde lifted up his palm, producing a small, white object, stained with small blotches of red. "I lost a fucking tooth!" he complained. "That's not gonna be very attractive."

Stan sighed "You could be dead, douche bag!"

"Yeah," Kyle agreed. "Count yourself lucky that a tooth is the only thing you lost."

The boys positioned themselves around the mirror, curling their fingers around the frame and making sure they had a tight grip on it. "Ready?" Craig asked. Clyde nodded in response and the boys lifted the frame, wincing when they heard the sound of glass slidding across flesh. Clyde screamed until his lungs began to burn, tears streaming down his face. It turned out that the brunette tean hadn't been so lucky after all.

All along Clyde's back were small, but deep, crimson coloured wounds. The mirror had shattered as it hit his back, the shards of glass that didn't land on the carpet contorting and slicing into the boy's back. Although Clyde wasn't aware of this until the shards were dragged out again, each jagged edge roughly scraping against his skin on the way out. Blood seeped out onto the carpet in large puddles of ruby. Clyde gasped through his tears "Guys... help."

"Oh," Kyle said. "Maybe we should have checked before doing that."

"Ya think?" Craig repeated the redhead's words from earlier, removing his grip on their side the mirror in order to flip Kyle off.

Stan and Tweek weren't paying attention to the arguement breaking out opposite them, they were too busy sharing a concerned look before returning to the off putting discovery they had just made. "There are words written along this side of the mirror," Stan stated, causing the others to fall silent.

"Why would they put it on the back of a mirror?" Kyle asked. "That's a little hard to find."

"M-maybe they really -gah- want Clyde to die," Tweek offered.

"F-fuck you!" Clyde coughed, a trail of blood drbbling from his once 'perfect' lips. "I'm still alive dick head! I just... c-can't get up. I'm waiting for one of you assholes to help me."

"What does it say?" Kyle asked, all of them ignoring the brunette beneath them.

Stan squinted at the almost unreadable letters. Maybe Tweek was right, it sure looked like the house didn't want Clyde to find his warning. "It says: Clyde Donovan, you're too focused on the superficial. It isn't all about looks, but you wouldn't know that, you're too busy obsessing over you're reflection. You need to step away from the mirror for once, or suffer the consequences."

"I do not... obsess over... my reflection," Clyde argued between coughs and gasps for air.

"Let me see," Kyle demanded, making a huge mistake, one that cost Clyde his life. The redhead let go of the mirror, causing it to swing back towards the wounded teen. A perfectly angled shard of glass hit him in the side of his head. Clyde's eyes rolled back in his head as the glass began to break though his skin, not even having a chance to scream before it impaled him completely. "Oh God! Oh God, I killed him!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Calm down dude," Craig stated. "It wasn't you, it was the mirror. Says so in his warning message."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Kyle roared furiously, causing Stan and Tweek to drop their side of the mirror in shock. "YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS GONNA DIE AND INSTEAD OF HELPING HIM YOU JUST STOOD AROUND MAKING BETS ABOUT WHO WOULD BE NEXT! WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU HELP ANYONE? WHY CRAIG?"

Somehow, the raven haired teen remained as calm as ever "I can't, any attempts to help people would upset the balance of things."

"UPSET THE BALANCE OF THINGS?" Kyle continued to scream, his voice filled with raw fury. "WE'RE BEING PICKED OFF AND MURDERED ONE BY ONE AND YOU DON'T WANNA "UPSET THE BALANCE OF THINGS"? WHERE IS THE LOGIC IN THAT?"

"Uh -nngh- guys?" Tweek tried -and failed- to get their attention.

"This isn't about logic Kyle!" Craig snapped, his voice raising, but only slightly. "It's about common sense."

"Guys?" Tweek tried again.

"OH YEAH, BECAUSE EVERY ONE SHOULD KNOW HOW TO ACT WHEN THEIR CLOSEST FRIENDS ARE BEING BRUTALY SLAUGHTERED BY A CURSED HOUSE! IT'S COMMON KNOWLEDGE!" the redhead screamed sarcastically. "YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT DO Y-"

"WHERE THE -ACK- FUCK D-DID TOKEN GO?" Tweek bellowed, cutting the arguement short.

"Jesus! No need to shout Tweek!" Stan pointed out, earning a glare from the twitchy blond.

"He..." Kyle trailed off. "He was right here two seconds ago-"

"Before he went to take that phone call," Craig finished, his eyes meeting Tweek's in a knowing look. Both boys had watched Token retreat into his virtual world over the past year, so they already knew exactly what was going on.

"I think he went through there," Stan pointed out, motioning towards the door before they all rushed towards it.

"Hello? Can you still hear me?" Token asked, still trying to find somewhere with appropriate signal.

Only the others noticed that he had now positioned himself perfectly under an ancient computer monitor, one that was balancing precariously on the top shelve of an old bookcase. "I'm not just gonna stand by and watch this time," Kyle stated, striding towards Token, a deterimined expression painted across his features.

"Don't," Craig argued pathetically.

Token's breath hitched in his throat as the voice returned "...the problem with being isolated is that nobody notices when you go missing, until it's too late," the mysterious voice finished. With that the computer monitor slid from it's spot, but Kyle acted quickly, shoving Token out of the way. Token stumbled dangerously as the large, white box completely missed him. Yet a yelp of agony still echoed through the room as the monitor collided with the floor, sending a huge cloud of dust into the air. Stan and Tweek held their breath nervously while they waited for the air to clear. Only to stare dumbfoundedly at Token's lifeless body slumped across the carpet.

"Wha-"

"SHIT!" Kyle exclaimed, cutting Stan's sentence short. Agony coarsed through his right foot, which had been crushed by the falling computer monitor.

"See Kyle?" Craig sighed. "You upset the balance, and therefore you paid the price. I told you this would happen."

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked, rushing over to help Kyle free his foot.

"It's simple," Craig answered as if it was a simple math problem. "Kyle pushed Token out of the way, causing the computer screen to miss Token, but land on his foot instead. Whilst Token, who didn't have time to catch his balance with the unexpected force of Kyle's push, slammed his head against that window," he explained, pointing at the blood stained glass.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek shivered. "Is he dead?"

"Well Tweek," Stan gulped nervously. "I'm no expert, but see that huge dent in his head right there...?" he asked, pointing at Token.

"Oh God! Now there's only four of us!" Tweek exclaimed.

The others ignored him "I told you not to do it Kyle," Craig stated. "You didn't listen and now your foot is all mangled and disgusting."

"Whatever Craig!" Kyle snapped angrilly, clutching his throbbing foot. "At least I tried to help. I may have hurt my foot, but at least I'm not dea-"

Kyle's sentence ended early as he froze in terror at the click of a gun sounding behind him "Stan?" Kyle questioned when he felt the smooth, cold metal caress the back of his head. "What the hell?"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha ha! I love being evil like that.**

**You'll have to wait and see what happens next, I ain't giving anything away lol.**


	6. The original ending

**A/N: Ok so this was my original idea for the last chapter, but I also came up with another ending, which has an unexpected twist. So this is now just the first of two alternate endings.**

**Hope you like.**

**I do not own South Park.**

* * *

Kyle's sentence ended early as he froze in terror at the click of a gun sounding behind him "Stan?" Kyle questioned. "What the hell?"

"I don't know!" Stan exclaimed. "I can't control it!"

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed. "Nngh - where did you get a gun?"

"I don't know!" Stan repeated, a look of panic etched over his features. "It was just sort of there!"

Kyle held his hands up, slowly rising to his feet "Stan," he spoke softly, his emerald eyes shining with fear. "Now, don't do anything stupid I know this is an extremely difficult situation and you're probably stressed out right now bu-"

"I don't want to shoot you," Stan interrupted, his voice barely a whisper as his hand tembled violently. A battle was taking place within him, a battle of his will against someone elses, and he was struggling. He didn't want to kill kyle. He could never live with himself if he was the one who ended his super best friend's life. This was the moment when realisation slapped him in the face with tremedous force, casing the raven haired boy to gasp. "Kyle?" he questioned, his heart feeling like it was going to burst through his rib cage. "You... love me?"

Kyle's face instantly burned a bright crimson as he lowered his arms again slowly "I... uh..."

"I...uh...I kind of feel the same," Stan admitted sheepishly. Kyle gasped as his arm -now also armed with a gun- raised involuntarily, the smooth, cold metal just inches away from Stan's face. Both teens locked in an inner struggle not to pull the trigger, their hands shaking violently as they fought in a battle of wills.

"Fags," Craig mumbled, still managing to seem bored eventhough two of his friends were fighting not to kill each other right in front of him.

But Tweek wasn't so calm about the whole thing, he tugged on Craig's sleeve, looking up at him with big, fearfull eyes when the raven haired teen turned to look at him. "Nngh - Craig? Shouldn't we d-do something? Jesus! We can't just let this happen?"

Craig sighed, shrugging Tweek away "There's nothing we can do Tweek. They should have seen this coming."

"How could we?" Kyle asked through gritted teeth, his index finger dangerously close to the trigger.

"There were no warnings," Stan added, trying to rip the gun out of his one hand with the other.

"Oh please," Craig scoffed, rolling his eyes. The whole thing was all too predictable for Craig "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming. It so obvious, you practically live with each other. Besides, you're trying to shoot each other, I think it goes without saying that this is what you were supposed to avoid."

"Stop being an asshole Craig!" Stan snapped. By now both boys were exhausted "Please," Stan whispered to the gun his stomach doing flips as he tried to focus. He didn't know what he would do if he was responsible for his super best friend's death, but it was extremely diffcult to concentrate when his life was also on the line.

By this point Tweek had backed up against the wall his hands tangled into his wild blond hair as he sank into a crouch and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He wanted to help, he needed to help. But there was nothing he could do. If he tried to help them he would probably just make things worse, like Kyle had when he tried to help Token."Oh Jesus! Pressure!" he muttered to himself.

"Sorry," Kyle and Stan choked out, tears cascading down their cheeks as they stopped fighting, too exhausted to carry on.

"I didn't want it to end this way," Kyle stated, his voice barely a whisper.

"Me neither," Stan replied, his voice just as quiet.

"Goodbye Stan," Kyle said shakily.

"Bye Kyle," Stan responded.

Both boys locked eye contact as they finally gave up any last shred of control they had. A deathening bang rung throughout the house, causing the walls to shake before both teens slumped to the floor. They landed on the carpet, the tops of their heads resting against each other, fire and darkness meshing together perfectly as Kyle's curly, red locks intertwined slightly with Stan's perfectly straight, black hair. Their eyes were wide open, Kyle's, once a vibrant emerald colour were now just a plain, dull green and Stan's bright, sapphire orbs were now a lifeless shade of dark blue. Eyecatching, ruby colored blood oozed out of torn flesh -both bullet wounds precisely in the centre of the boys' foreheads- trikling across sickeningly pale skin and gathering in small pools of red on the carpet.

"Only five minutes left," Craig stated cooly as he eyed the clock on the wall above them, breaking the eerie silence that had enveloped the house.

"FUCK YOU C-CRAIG!" Tweek screamed, causing the raven haired boy to jump slightly, he'd never seen the blond so angry before. Tweek lept up from his spot on the floor and grabbed Craig's shoulders, his eyes sparkling with fury. "WE COULD HAVE -NNGH- DONE SOMETHING! WE SHOULD HAVE A-AT LEAST TRIED TO FUCKING HELP!" he yelled in the other teen's face.

"There was noth-"

"OUR FRIENDS ARE -GAH- DEAD! ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" he interrupted, frustrated tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Tweek I-"

But he was cut off again "You're a m-monster," Tweek whispered harshly. "And when we get out of here I want nothing to do with you. Stay the fuck away from me from now on, got it?" the blond growled, not even slightly tripping over his words. He was absolutely certain about this.

Craig nodded slowly, actually showing an emotion for the first time that night, he hadn't been expecting Tweek's sudden outburst. In all honesty the wild, crazy look in Tweek's eyes scared the shit out of him. Had the blond finally lost it? Had the pressure finally been too great for him? Craig would never know the answers to those questions because two seconds later a loud click and then the creaking of a door echoed around them, causing the anger in Tweek's eyes to be replaced by curiosity as he roughly dropped Craig and went to investigate.

"Tweek wait!" Craig called out, clambering to his feet and chasing after the blond. "It's not midnight yet! It could be a tra-" he froze in his tracks when he caught sight of Tweek, stood in the middle of the entrance hall, directly bellow the landing of the next floor. A chill crawled up Craig's spine when he saw the note in Tweek's hands, his eyes calculating as he read it over and over.

"'Says I have an unhealthy addiction," he pointed out to no one in particular. "I don't -nngh- get it."

"Tweek," Craig said, cautiously eyeing the mysteriously darkened patch of ceiling above Tweek's head, which was bowing dangerously. "Get away from ther-"

But it was too late, another creaking noise was heard and a single, steaming drop of liquid seeped through the ceiling, landing directly on Tweek's head. "Fuck -gah- what was that?" Tweek questioned looking up. "Shit!" was all he could say when he caught sight of the unstable surface above him, before the patch of ceiling fell through and neverending rivers of scoldingly hot coffee rained down upon the blond. Steam filled the room, making it harder to see, but Craig could slightly see Tweek's figure, crouched as he atempted to sheild his head with his arms and let out an eardrum shattering scream.

"TWEEK!" Craig yelled, stretching his arm out cautiously. "GRAB MY HAND!" he instructed.

"I... I would... rather... die," Tweek spat out between gasps for air as his lungs filled up with steam. The small blond was in agony, his skin exploding with heat as it literally melted and bubled under the scorching hot liquid. He struggled to breathe as he clawed at his stabbingly painfull skin, but he had made up his mind. Craig's detached behaviour throughout the night had convinced Tweek that maybe he never really cared about any of his friends, that he only pretended so he wouldn't look like a loner. Craig had hurt Tweek, and Tweek wanted Craig to suffer just as much as he was. As darkness slowly crept in around the very edges of Tweek's vision he looked up in order to lock eye contact with Craig, only to gasp when he saw the look of guilt and fear in the usually emotionless, greyish-blue orbs of Craig Tucker. "C-Craig," he whimpered, thinking that maybe he'd made a mistake, but knowing that it was too late.

"Tweek," Craig replied. "I've always thought of you as my best friend, even if I never showed it."

"I always... th-thought you ... were my... b-best ... friend too," Tweek breathed, his head clouded with dizzyness. He offered Craig one last, appologetic smile before slumping against the carpet. The flow of hot liquid slowed to a stop as Tweek rolled onto his back, his chest heaving weakly.

Craig bolted from the doorway to sit beside his friend "Shit Tweek," he whispered upon seeing the horrifically blistered skin of his blond friend. "I wish you had let me help you."

"Too late... now," Tweek whispered weakly, wincing and clutching at his chest as he struggled to breathe. "But... I'm ok... I guess -nngh- you just have to... accept death... when it h-happens."

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand "I'm gonna be right here Tweek, I'll stay with you."

"Thanks Craig," Tweek mumbled as he fought to keep his eyes open. His chest began to feel heavy as the burning pain started to fade. Soon Tweek couldn't feel anything, he felt numb, as if he wasn't even a part of his own body anymore, as if he was just observing the scene. He took a few shuddering breaths before relaxing and just letting the darkness consume him.

"Now I'm alone," Craig mumbled to himself. "YOU HERE THAT?" he called out. "I'M THE PERFECT TARGET NOW! TEN DOWN, ONE TO GO!" when he was answered with silence, the raven haired teen became more and more frustrated. "WELL?" he yelled. "I'M WAITING! COME AND FUCKING GET ME!"

A small, slightly coffee stained piece of paper fluttered down from the room above, landing on Tweek's chest. Craig tentatively reached out and grabbed the note, his eyes scanning over the page as he read it aloud. "Congratulations Craig, you have proved that you never really loved anything. You never really cared when your friends were in trouble and you were insensitivee towards the others. You are incapable of love and therefore you get to leave with your life intact. We hope you enjoy your long and lonely life."

The front door swung open, but Craig refused to move. Anger coarsed through him as he ripped the note into tiny little pieces "I DID CARE! I DO CARE ASSHOLES! I JUST DON'T SHOW IT! THAT'S HOW I AM!"

He sighed when he received no answer. "I'm not heartless," he whispered to himself.

...

Craig had finally forced himself to leave the house by the next morning, but after that ordeal he just wasn't the same. He spent about three months accusing Cartman for it, his brain repeating that it was the fatass who should carry the blame and not him. After all it was Cartman's idea in the first place, he knew about the curse, he dragged them all out on halloween -when they could have been partying or taking part in normal activities- to visit a cursed mansion and he made them all go inside, so technically it was all his fault.

Then it started to click that maybe it was his fault too. Craig could have done something, he knew how it worked like the back of his hand, heck, he even predicted some of it ... correctly too. He could have - should have - done something. He should have at least tried to help, but no, he just stood there and watched as his friends were brutally killed one by one. Keeping this thought in mind, Craig slipped into a deep deppresion, locking himself away from everyone and everything and not caring what happened to him anymore. The days and weeks soon became months, drifting by like they were just meer seconds. Until one day Craig couldn't take it anymore.

He walked straight out of his house, paying no attention to his parents, who were calling after him. He continued to walk, his gaze fixed ahead of him as he started his climb towards the dark, lonely mansion on top of the hill. It was getting dark, and the raven haired teen found himself stumbling a few times when his foot caught on stray branches or rocks, but he didn't -couldn't- give up.

When he finally reached the house he forcefully kicked the door open, not even concerned that the lights inexplicably flickered to life as soon as he stepped inside. "Alright now it's my turn to deliver a message!" Craig snapped. "I'm not heartless, I do fucking care! You three bitches are the heartless ones! I don't even care if I sound like a crazy person right now because you took away my friends! You murdered all of my friends! And I fucking loved them! OK?" his voice climbed. "I LOVED MY FRIENDS MORE THAN ANYTHING! HAPPY NOW? YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVED AND I'M NEVER GONNA GET WHAT I LOVED BACK SO I GUESS WE'RE FUCKING EVEN!"

Craig caught his breath as his eyes stung with angry tears, before his heart froze a little when the door slammed shut. He ran over to said door and grabbed the handle, his panic growing when he realised that it was locked. He was trapped. He turned around again, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up when he saw a single piece of paper flutter down to the floor, like a morbidly eerie snowflake. He tentatively walked towards the piece of paper before crouching down to pick it up. He brought the note up to his face, the paper quivering violently in his hand as he turned it around.

Craig gasped when he saw that it wasn't a note, it was a page torn from a calender. The date struck fear into Craigs heart: October 31st. It had been a year, exactly one year since his friends had been killed, and the curse was alive once more. When the raven haired teen looked more closely he saw five words that sent a chill through his body.

WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU.

And as the slightly decaying and logic defyingly animated bodies of his dead friends closed in on him, their eyes sparkling slyly, Craig could only had one thought.

I was a simple thought, that was voiced when he mumbled "Clever house," followed by a whisper of "Stupid me."


End file.
